Senator Armstrong vs Darth Vader (OMM)
Senator Armstrong vs Darth Vader is an OMM by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 4! Metal Gear vs Star Wars! Technology enhanced is the name of the game when these two collide. But of these corrupt government bodies, which emerges victorious? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Pakistan (Metal Gear) '' Armstrong puffed at his cigar, breathing the smoke towards the direction of a shuttle that had touched down a few feet away. He walked toward the door as it opened, and out stepped Darth Vader, who simply stared into the eyes of Armstrong. "The hell are you doing here?" the senator demanded, unbuttoning the top button on his shirt. Vader still stared, but called his lightsaber to his hand with the force - igniting it. "Tying up loose ends..." '''THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! ' Vader swung his lightsaber for a clean kill, but the blade merely charred the front of his chest. "So... you were the other ''client of Desperado, huh? One tin man army not enough for him?" Armstrong sneered, as he shoulder barged Vader and sent the Sith careening into the side of the shuttle. Vader threw a force push out as Armstrong chased him, which staggered him and allowed Vader to cut across his chest and arms several times. "Interesting." Vader commented, realising Armstrong's extreme durability. Armstrong laughed, and then punched Vader in the chest several times, looking to claw through his armour. He then pinned the Sith down, looking to pry off the mask. Vader swiftly force pushed him again, and this time used a saber throw, though Armstrong caught the weapon by the blade itself. "Kids and their fucking toys..." he spat with an ironic laugh. He snapped the weapon in two and then charged Vader again, picking up the Sith and backing him into a wall. But the Chosen One lured pressure into himself, before releasing a blast of force in a wicked force repulse attack, sending Armstrong into the air. Vader then quickly lifted a piece of the shuttle with the force and launched it at Armstrong, who caught it. He bent the metal down into a small ball shape, before booting back at Vader. The Sith sent it away, and then pinched his fingers together and lifted Armstrong with a force choke. The senator began wheezing, but was too close to the wall to be helpless, and bashed a slab of metal free before launching it at Vader. The apprentice blocked with with an arm, allowing Armstrong to land on the ground and rush the Sith Lord again. "DON'T FUCK WITH ''THIS ''SENATOR!" he advised, going for a running punt, aiming for Vader's head. But Vader clotheslined him, and then began choking him again. Vader slammed him against the Metal Gear, and then the shuttle before leaping into the air and delivering a sharp force push through the side of the Metal Gear, incapacitating Armstrong. '''KO!' The Sith was not done. He recalled Armstrong to his grip before staring blankly at his wounded target. With no warning, he forced Armstrong to his knees before shoving his cybernetic fingers into the eyes of the senator, gauging them out as punishment for under estimating the dark side. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Darth Vader! Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L OMM Category:Villain only OMMs Category:Video Games vs Movie themed OMMs Category:Human vs Cyborg themed OMM Category:Completed OMMs